It might take time but we'll get there
by Skovko
Summary: Seth owns a sex club and he has finally convinced Roman to come. Not that Roman is a stranger to places like this. He's just never been in Seth's club before. He sees a woman he likes. Seth warns Roman against her for what Roman thinks is a very silly reason. Roman is up for the challenge, and he's gonna go after what he wants.
1. Up for the challenge

"Enjoying yourself?" Seth asked.  
"Yes, I am," Roman nodded. "You got a great place here."

Roman took a sip of his water and looked around. Seth owned a sex club. He had tried for a long time to get Roman to visit it. With Roman liking to dominate women, he would fit well into this environment. And Seth knew better than anyone that his best friend needed to get laid. It had been too long since last time.

"See something you like?" Seth asked.

Roman took another sip of water while scanning the room. The place was popular, and there were people in other rooms too. He hadn't thought he'd actually do anything but watch this evening but then his eyes landed at a woman with medium brown, wavy hair that went to the middle of her back. She was dressed in a pair of black skin leggings and a black corset with red strings in the back. She turned her head and looked at him for a second. He forgot how to breathe momentarily as her emerald green eyes stared directly into his. She turned her head away again and walked into a room where other people were already watching two couples going at it on the floor.

"Who was that?" Roman asked.  
"Mitzi," Seth answered. "She's a weird one. I've already been there."  
"Weird how?" Roman asked.

Roman completely ignored the fact that Seth had already been there. He knew Seth had been with a lot of the women coming in this club. It was the whole point of a sex club.

"She can't cum on demand," Seth said.  
"So?" Roman asked.  
"You know me. I like tying women to a sex bench and controlling their orgasms. It fucking sucks when someone can't cum when I tell her to," Seth said.  
"That's it?" Roman asked.  
"It's enough for me," Seth shrugged. "She goes for the selfish, careless and dangerous ones nowadays. They don't care if she cums or not. And apparently she doesn't care either. She lets them do whatever they want."

Roman took another sip of water as he kept his eyes on the open door to the other room. He couldn't see her from his spot but he knew she was in there.

"I don't think you should mess with that, Roman," Seth said. "I'm giving you my honest opinion as your friend."  
"Appreciated," Roman put the glass on the table. "And as your friend, I'm telling you to stay out of this one."

Roman gave Seth a smile and walked towards the room. As soon as he stepped inside, he saw her. She was watching the two couples on the floor like everyone else. He spotted an available bar stool close to her. He walked over and sat down on it. She turned her head and looked at him. A small smile crept up on her face before she turned to look at the action again. He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her towards him and in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around her stomach and leaned down to speak in her ear.

"Do you like to watch?" He asked.  
"Very much," she answered. "And you?"  
"I do now with you here," he said.

He let one of his hands travel down inside her leggings. To no surprise she wasn't wearing underwear. She shivered as his fingers slowly touched her clit.

"My name's Roman," he said.  
"Mitzi," she said.  
"Enjoy the show," he said.

They both looked at the people on the floor while he kept his fingers playing with her. Seth might not want a woman like her but Roman was more than up for the challenge. He had an ex back in the days that didn't cum easy either. One of the things he had learned fast was that she got stuck in her head, especially if he told her to cum. That was why he didn't say anything to Mitzi about it. She needed to feel rather than listen and think.

He kept holding her with one arm while his fingers tested what she responded to. He changed directions and paces until he had her where he wanted her. It took almost ten minutes but suddenly she pressed her nails into his arm and became a shivering mess in front of him as she cried out lowly. He strengthened his hold on her so she wouldn't fall to the floor. He kept running his fingers on her clit until she relaxed up against him. He pulled his hand out of her leggings, brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them dry with a humming sound next to her ear.

"Come with me," he said.

He took her hand, laced their fingers together and walked out of the room. Finding an empty room in a sex club wasn't easy. There were no doors and locks unless it were the bathrooms and there was a strict rule of not having sex in there. He found an empty room in the back with a bed with silk sheets on it. He knew he probably didn't have long until someone would spot them down there and come in for a free show. He pushed her down on the bed, got half on top of her, taking in those emerald green eyes while he ran his hand down her face. He started grinding his knee against her crotch, watching a little smirk appear on her face.

"What do you like?" He asked.  
"Anything you like. You can do whatever you want," she said.  
"No, it doesn't work that way," he said.

He kissed her and it felt like electricity shot through his entire body. By the way she shivered, she had to feel it too. He moved his knee away and instead let his hand travel down inside her leggings again. She was still dripping wet as expected.

"Okay, this is what's gonna happen. I'm gonna ask you some simple questions about what you like. If I don't believe your answer, I'm gonna stop," he said.

He pushed two fingers inside her and started moving them in and out. She mewled like a kitten, and it only made him want her that much more.

"Handcuffs or tied up in general?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Blindfold?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Spanking?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.  
"Hands or whips?" He asked.  
"Both," she answered.

He pulled his fingers out of her and stared at her.

"Why did you...?" She started.

He silenced her with a quick kiss before staring at her again. He didn't ask the question again. He just waited for an honest answer.

"Hands," she finally said.

He pushed his fingers inside her again. Her moans were low and soft, and they were setting him ablaze.

"Choking?" He asked.  
"God, yes," she smirked.  
"Gagging?" He asked.

She opened her mouth but didn't say anything at first. He kept moving his fingers. He knew the answer before it fell. It was important to him that she actually gave the correct answer the first time around.

"No," she said.  
"Anal?" He asked.  
"Sometimes," she answered.  
"We'll work our way to that," he chuckled. "And lastly, safeword?"  
"No," she said.  
"That wasn't a yes or no question. I need a safeword," he said.  
"I don't have one," she said.  
"Well then," he said.

He pulled his fingers out of her.

"Guess we're done here," he said.  
"What?" She asked.  
"For tonight," he said.  
"I don't understand," she said.  
"I don't work without a safeword. You think about what it should be until we meet again," he said.

He kissed her again, moving his lips down her jaw and up to her ear. His knee slowly started grinding on her crotch again.

"We will meet again," he promised. "Are you free Saturday?"  
"Yes," she said.  
"Do you like what I'm doing to you?" He asked.  
"Fuck, yes!" She grinned.

He grinned back and pulled out his phone.

"Put your info in there. I want both your number and your address," he said.  
"I can trust you, right?" She asked.  
"If you don't feel like you can, give me fake info," he said. "I won't come hunting for you if you don't want me to."

She typed in her info and handed back his phone with a smile.

"You'll receive instructions during the week," he said. "One final question. If I don't believe your answer, I will not contact you at all."

He smirked as he leaned over her again.

"When I made you cum back there, did you like it?" He asked.  
"Yes," she smirked back.  
"Yeah, I thought so," he chuckled. "It felt fucking good to me too."  
"But you didn't get anything out of it," she said.  
"I got more out of it than you might think. I'm not like those other dudes you usually end up with. I will not think about myself and leave you hanging. I'm creative and patient. I think you already got the hint back there that I don't give up fast," he said.  
"You know," she sighed. "Who told you?"  
"Seth," he said. "But that doesn't matter. What matters is what happens between you and me. Just the two of us. Away from here, away from everyone you've been with before me."

He sat up and pulled her up to sit as well. They both looked towards the door as someone stepped in. Seth stood there with a smirk on his face.

"Can I watch?" Seth asked.

Mitzi leaned in close to Roman.

"I like to watch but I don't like being watched," she whispered.  
"There's nothing here to see," Roman smiled at Seth.  
"Really?" Seth tilted his head. "Mitzi has been giving good shows before."  
"Not tonight," Roman said.

Roman grabbed Mitzi's head and pulled her in for a final kiss.

"Not tonight," he whispered. "Or ever. Not when you're with me."

She gave him a smile in return. He could see it mattered a lot to her. She might have been giving shows in the club before but that undoubtedly was part of her not giving a shit about her own pleasure. That ended tonight. As long as Roman was in the picture, he would make sure to meet her needs as well.

"I'll contact you soon," he said. "Keep Saturday open."


	2. Knowing some tricks

Mitzi looked at herself only wearing those panties in the mirror. They looked like a normal pair of panties but they weren't. She had received them in a package during the week with the instructions to wear them Saturday. They were vibrating panties and the remote control was missing. Roman had it.

The only other instructions had been to meet him at an Italian restaurant at 7 PM. No word on what else she should wear to those panties. She liked that he allowed her to dress like she wanted. She put on a black bra, a short midnight blue dress and black sandals. She grabbed her black purse and headed for the restaurant.

"I believe there's a reservation for Reigns," she said.  
"Right this way, ma'am," the hostess said.

Roman was already waiting at the table in a pair of dark grey jeans and a black t-shirt. He smiled widely when Mitzi was escorted over to the table.

"You look great," he said.  
"You too," she said.  
"And you've done what I asked?" He asked.  
"Yes," she answered.

She jumped a little in the seat and choked back a moan as he clicked on the remote control under the table. It was turned off a second later, and he sat with a naughty smile on his face.

"Just testing," he said.  
"Fuck!" She muttered.

She choked back another moan as he clicked on the remote control again.

"That language is only allowed in the bedroom," he said.  
"Sorry," she said.  
"It's okay. We're both learning here," he licked his lips. "And hopefully we're both having fun."  
"These panties are evil," she said.  
"You can tell me no if you don't wanna play this game," he said.

She smirked at him and opened the menu.

"So what's good here?" She asked.

He chuckled lowly and opened his own menu. Five minutes later a waiter came over to them.

"Can I tell you about tonight's special?" The waiter asked.  
"Please," Roman answered.  
"We got a chicken special," the waiter started.

Mitzi let out a moan and gave Roman a death glare before looking at the waiter that looked confused.

"Chicken sounds good. Perfect. We'll have it," she quickly said.  
"Alright then," the waiter said.  
"And water," Roman added. "We're not drinking tonight."

The waiter walked away and Roman laughed lowly.

"You're so fucking mean!" She hissed.

He clicked the remote control again as a reminder of her language.

"Sorry!" She quickly said. "This is one evil game."  
"You still got the right to say no," he reminded her.  
"I didn't say I didn't like it," she said.  
"You're gonna be soaked once we're done here," he smirked.  
"I already am," she said.

The evening went good. They ate and talked. Occasionally he clicked the remote control when she wasn't expecting it. After a few hours they got up and left the restaurant.

"Do you wanna come home with me?" He asked.  
"I thought that was already the plan," she said.  
"You always got choices with me. I thought you figured that out by now," he pulled her close and kissed her. "But damn it, I want you to come home with me. I would fuck you right here if there weren't so many people around."  
"Take me home!" She mewled.  
"Did you drive here?" He asked.  
"Uber," she answered.  
"Great," he took her hand. "My car's parked over here."

A short drive later and they were inside his house. He got out of his shoes while she took off her sandals. As soon as her feet were bare, he wrapped his arms around her, kissed her and started walking her through the house. He would give her a tour in the morning. All that mattered in that moment was getting her into the bedroom.

"You prepared for this," she said.  
"I did," he grinned.

She was looking at the two sets of handcuffs already attached to the headboard of his bed. A blindfold laid ready on the nightstand.

"Unless you don't want to," he said.  
"I want to," she said.  
"Safeword?" He asked.  
"Oatmeal," she answered.  
"Oatmeal?" He laughed. "How on earth did you come up with that?"  
"I was eating oatmeal the other day and thought about my sexlife. I've done a lot of crazy things but I've never had oatmeal part of anything remotely sexy. I figured it was safe."  
"Oatmeal it is," he said. "Let me see you."

He pulled the dress over her head and scanned her body while licking his lips. He pulled her in for another kiss while his fingers worked on opening the bra. He slid the straps down her arms, taking in her breasts as they were revealed to him a second later.

"Beautiful," he said. "Get up on the bed."

She got up on the bed. He followed right after, pushing her down on her back and straddling her. He locked her wrists in the handcuffs and reached for the blindfold. He leaned down and kissed her, took in the sight of those emerald green eyes before putting the blindfold on her.

"If anything feels wrong the slightest, speak up. Don't treat me like everyone else before me. It doesn't work that way with me," he said.  
"I will," she nodded. "I promise."

He crawled down her body, grabbed the panties and slid them down her legs. He pushed her legs apart and settled between them. He slowly rubbed her clit with his thumb, watching her bite her lip and let out a low moan. He had taken away two of her senses on purpuse. He knew it would make her feel so much more and respond better to what he was doing to her.

"If only you could see how hard I am right now," he pressed his thumb down harder. "Fuck, Mitzi! You make me so fucking hard, you won't even believe it."

He watched her as he spoke. It had the desired effect. The way she tried moving her body, he knew it turned her on being told how much she turned him on.

"So fucking hard," he said. "Mmm, I got you all in my power. I'm gonna show you how hard you make me. I'm so fucking horny. You drive me insane."

He moved his thumb and instead let his tongue run circles on her clit. She moaned lowly like she had done at the club the week before. He kept testing directions and paces like he had done with his fingers the first time. He listened for her breathing and moaning, felt how she would move her body in response, and found the rhythm he felt was right for her.

He kept at it for a long time. Moving his tongue and adding two fingers inside her to give her double pleasure. He had her balancing on the edge for a long time but she didn't fall over. He had tried this with his ex many times. He knew she was stuck in her own head and he wouldn't be able to tip her over like this. He had to change it up and add new pleasure. He pulled his fingers out of her and moved backwards as he kissed down her thigh. He playfully bit her knee before moving out of bed.

"You're so fucking sexy to look at," he said. "Don't move."  
"Funny," she said.

He chuckled and started undressing. She listened to his clothes fall to the floor. He crawled up between her legs again, kissing her thighs and stomach, teasing her nipples with his tongue until he finally moved up to kiss her.

"How do you like to get fucked?" He asked.  
"Hard," she answered.  
"Mmm," he hummed. "I can deliver on that. Let's see what else you like."

He pushed inside her with one hard thrust. She tilted her head back in a moan. He leaned down to sink his teeth into her neck as he kept up with his long, hard thrusts. She was panting underneath him, yanking on the handcuffs, clearly enjoying what he did to her. He felt her walls squeeze him but she still didn't fall over the edge. That was alright. He had time and willpower enough to play all night if that was what was needed.

"Fuck, you feel so good," he moaned in her ear. "Can you feel how hard you make me?"  
"Yes!" She moaned back. "Oh god!"

He fucked her for a few more minutes before changing the position. He leaned back on his knees, placed her right leg over his left shoulder, twisted her body to the side so he straddled her left leg and then thrust into her again. She bit her lip hard. So hard he almost feared she would draw blood from herself.

"You like that?" He asked.  
"God, yes. It feels so good," she said.

He moved his right hand in between them so his fingers could play with her clit again while he continued to fuck her. Her moans came a bit more louder. He was on the right track. He could see, hear and feel it. He had her right on the edge again. He just needed her to fall over somehow.

His mind quickly ran back to the questions he had asked her at the sex club. He leaned forward, moved his hands from between her legs and instead grabbed her throat. He used enough preasure for her to feel it hard but not enough for her to not be able to breathe at all. It was a game he knew how to play and it quickly paid out for him. She arched as much as the position allowed her to and cried out lowly in sweet tones. He grinned widely and allowed himself to go over as well.

He let go off her throat and sat back on his heels again. He kissed her ankle and lowered her leg. He leaned over her again, kissed her and pulled the blindfold off her. He fumbled with the locks on the handcuffs while still kissing her. Finally he managed to release her, and he felt her arms go around him.

"Are you okay?" He looked at her.  
"Never been better," she grinned. "You know some tricks."  
"I know," he chuckled. "I got many more if you're interested."  
"I am," she said.  
"I like the sound of that," he said. "Okay, come on."

He pulled her out of bed.

"Where are we going?" She asked.  
"Shower. Then maybe a midnight snack if you want it, and then back to bed," he said.  
"I'm staying the night?" She asked.  
"Unless you don't want to," he said. "I'll be disappointed if you leave but I won't stop you."  
"They normally can't wait to kick me out. Not that I've ever been interested in staying," she said.  
"I already told you, I'm not like them," he said.

He took her hand and led her to the bathroom. He started the shower and pulled her with him under the water. He held her close as the water ran down both of them.

"They key is communication. To talk, to listen and to actually fucking care. None of them cared about you," he said.  
"I know. That's why I chose them," she said.  
"Enough of that bullshit. You can't keep running from what you want. You want pleasure too, and you fucking well deserve it. And I'll deliver," he said.  
"You already did," she said.  
"Plenty more where that came from," he said.

He leaned down and kissed her. Electricity still shot through his entire body when his lips connected with hers. Even though it was too early to be thinking about labeling it, he already knew. Deep inside he knew, and he was sure she knew too. It was just too soon to put an actual label on it.

"I don't know what this will end up becoming but I wanna find out," he said.  
"Me too," she said.


End file.
